


Leonard Horatio McCoy's Ass

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Poor Bones, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes Bones's ass. Here are some of the reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard Horatio McCoy's Ass

It was widely known that James Tiberius Kirk loved Leonard Horatio McCoy. It was somewhat less widely know (read only by the two of them) how much James Tiberius Kirk loved Leonard Horatio McCoy’s ass. He worshiped it.

The globes of his ass fit perfectly in Jim’s hands. It filled out his regulation pants so well that angels wept at the glory of it. Jim loved to slap it, bite it, kiss it, rub it, caress it and especially, fuck it. Leonard Horatio McCoy’s ass was created just for James Tiberius Kirk.

At least, that was how Jim saw it.

Jim’s favorite thing about Bones’s ass was how well he took everything, usually even begging for more. One finger stretching him? He pressed himself back onto that finger and silently asked for two. Jim’s tongue? Bones couldn’t get enough of Jim rimming him; Jim felt much he same way. Jim could lick, suck and kiss at Bones’s ass for hours until Bones was begging to come. Until they both wanted it so bad that they could barely breathe.

As much as Jim liked to stretch, lube and tease Bones himself, sometimes it was nice for it to be done for him. Sometimes, when Bones woke up in a certain mood, he’s let Jim flip him onto his stomach and kiss his way down from neck to delectable ass. Then Jim would stick a lubed plug in his perfect ass.

Jim liked those days most of all, even though he could never concentrate. Those days were exquisite torture for both of them.

Bones would be focused on his as all day; much like Jim usually was. He would feel the muscles stretching, the plug nudging his prostate as it set and kept sensitive nerves on fire all day. He’d spend the whole day on his feet, knowing that if he sat down even for a second, he’d rock in his seat, subtly moving he plug in his ass until he came in his pants. He only made that mistake once.

Jim would spend the whole day in the Captain’s chair, squirming and thinking of what Bones’s stretched as would look like when he finally managed to get their clothes off. He’d envision scenario after scenario until it was impossible for him to get up out of his seat, lest he show what had been on his mind.

They would both rush to their quarters after shift, breathless to see where they would end up this time. Jim usually arrived after Bones, their shared quarters being slightly closer to Medbay than the bridge. Bones would be half-stripped already, sweat glistening on his flat stomach and back as he fumbled with the fastening of his pants.

Jim would drop to his knees, mouthing at the erection straining the seam of Bones’s pants as he helped to unzip the fly and gently pull the pants down until they were pooled at Bones’s feet. He’d shove at Bones’s hips to make him turn around and the ass that they’d both been so focused on all day would be in Jim’s face.

Jim would pull down the boxers and press his face into the cleft of Bones’s ass as he pressed on his lower back to make him bend over. He’d nudge the base of the plug with his nose and his chin to hear Bones’s pained whimpers. Jim would grasp the base of the plug and wiggle it, just a little, to make sure that Bones was ready. He’d feel his mouth water as he looked at the abused flesh in front of his face, and pull the plug out slowly, as both of them moaned. Jim would scramble to his feet and tear open his pants to get at his hard cock.

Usually, Jim would spit into his hand and hiss as he rubbed it onto his overheated flesh. Then, still fully dressed, he’d take himself in hand and press slowly, so slowly, into Bones’s ready and willing asshole.

He would feel the sensitive flesh clenching around him as he buried himself until his hips were up against Bones’ amazing ass. Then he’d start to thrust, slow at first, but building in speed until they were grunting at each inward thrust, and Bones was whining with each pull backwards.

“Touch yourself for me Bones.” Jim’d say, unable to move his hands from the grip on Bones’ hips, but knowing that he was close and he wanted Bones to join him. Bones would move a shaky hand to his leaking cock and with one twist over the head, would come explosively all over the floor.

Jim would take one more good thrust, then let Bones’ clenching body pull his own orgasm from him. He’d slam his hips to Bones’ ass and stay there as he groaned at the ceiling. And then, To Bones’ mingled dismay and extreme pleasure, Jim would slip out and down to his knees, cleaning Bones up with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first story I wrote for this challenge, but the I'm waiting until the deadline to post the other one. So here, have some happy, kinky McKirk....  
> I blame wewillspockyou...and she blames me.  
> But we still love each other.


End file.
